


Passion and Lust

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Requested || Beast Boy finally admits his love for Raven and it ends in one steamy night.





	Passion and Lust

Raven jumped as she heard the squawk of a bird come from her window. She turned her heard and noticed a familiar green raven sitting on the window sill. It hopped down before changing into the loud and hyper form of Beast Boy. Only he wasn't loud and he wasn't hyper. He seemed nervous as he approached where she sat on her bed. Raven normally would've scolded Beast Boy for entering her room without knocking, but something about his face made her heart skip a beat. He didn't look the same as he stood in front of her with a serious expression on his face, something that didn't match him, and gently took Raven's hood off. He tilted her chin up and gently placed his lips on hers for a gentle kiss. Raven was stunned as Beast Boy back away from her, afraid of being hit, and looked down at his feet.

"I love you, Raven, I have for a long time and I didn't know how to come to you with it. I figured the best way for me to get it out was to just show you." Beast Boy said with a tint of pink threatening his cheeks.

Raven found herself moving from her bed and approaching Beast Boy where he stood. He waited for her to hit him, but found a pair of soft lips kissing him. He opened his eyes in shock as he pulled back to see Raven looking at him with a monotone expression. He wished to only see how she truly felt inside but he knew how destructive her powers became when she showed emotion. He smiled his goofy grin to her before kissing her again, rougher this time, and she followed along. He took this as a good sign and smiled into the kiss as they fought for control. Raven gasped when Beast Boy pulled her close to him allowing for his tongue to slip inside and wrestle with hers. When Raven started moaning softly into the kiss Beast Boy slowly walked them back to the bed. Raven fell back onto it with Beast Boy above her, the kiss had broken so they could get air.

"Beast Boy, I-I.." Raven stammered embarrassed.

"We don't have to if you don't want to because just having you in my arms is enough." Beast Boy said, secretly hoping that they could continue because the pain in his groin was becoming too much.

"I-I want you, but I've never done it before," Raven said.

"Don't worry, I haven't either, we'll go slow and figure it out together." Beast Boy said smiling.

Beast Boy began undressing Raven while placing gentle kisses on her flesh as he exposed it. She shivered beneath him once she was down to only her black lace panties. Raven was blushing and tried covering her chest but Beast Boy wouldn't let her as he gently removed her hands and shook his head. He wanted to see her beautiful body and mark it as his while making her feel more pleasure than she'd ever experienced in her life. He wanted to take away all the negative emotions from her body with each kiss that he planted to her pale gray skin. He smiled when he heard her gasp out in pleasure as he squeezed her left nipple in between his fingers. He placed his mouth over the other one and carefully bit down on it so as not to cause her pain. Raven moaned as she squirmed his touch and looked down at him panting. She whimpered when she no longer felt his touch on her skin.

"Be patient Raven." Beast Boy said as he stripped down to nothing.

Beast Boy knelt in between her legs and removed her panties in one swift motion. He ran his hand over her clean shaven vagina and smiled as she gasped in pleasure. He wet his fingers with his own saliva and slowly slid one of them inside her. He moved his finger inside her to get her used to the feeling then slipped in another one, she moaned out as he moved them in a scissoring motion to prepare her for his cock.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried out in pleasure.

"Ah, found it." He said triumphantly as he moved his fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves within her.

Raven squirmed against his fingers as she moaned out again and again. He was torturing her as he added a third finger and started licking her clit, she felt like she was going to explode as her orgasm started building up quickly. She arched her back as she came hard, her walls constricting his fingers inside her, and moaned out his name. Beast Boy licked up her cum before using his own pre-cum to lube his cock in preparation for entering her.

"Raven, I'm going to enter you now." He warned her as her hands gripped onto the sheets.

Raven cried out in pain as his cock stretched her open even further. Raven nodded her head when he looked up at her and he pushed his cock the rest of the way in. Raven could feel her virginity being taken from her as tears welled up in her eyes. Beast Boy stayed still until she was used to the feeling of him.

"You can move now," Raven said panting.

Beast Boy pulled out and thrust in once he heard those words. Raven moaned feeling his cock fill her with nothing but pleasure and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck. He kissed her deeply as he thrust in and out of her, steadily becoming faster, the sounds of skin hitting skin rang out through Raven's bedroom. She moaned into the kiss when he found her sweet spot and clawed into his back. He pinned her arms down as he started grinding his hips into her, hitting that spot over and over causing her vision to go blind with white-hot pleasure. He was starting to get close since it was his first time ever feeling the inside of a woman and moaned louder.

Raven knew he was getting close to cumming as his thrust became wild and sloppy. He slammed into her sweet spot over and over again as hard as he could manage while still holding her arms captive. She rested her legs on his shoulders to let him get as deep as he could within her.

"Beast Boy, I'm going to cum!" Raven threw her head back as her own pleasure ran through her. He nodded and started thrusting harder into her.

"Where do you want it, Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he approached his edge.

"Inside, I want it inside me Beast Boy." Raven moaned out as she clawed what little material her hands could reach.

"Raven!" Beast Boy moaned out as he filled her insides with his cum.

"Beast Boy!" Raven moaned in time with him as she orgasmed.

Beast Boy pulled out and collapsed next to Raven, it wasn't long until he was knocked out and sound asleep. Raven curled up next to him, his cum leaking from her pussy, and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Beast Boy." She said with a smile and fell asleep curled up next to him.


End file.
